


Unexpected Meeting At Grand Central Station

by PaolaWarbler



Category: Glee
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I am totally late on the whole Klaine week thing. (I know, I know.) But I totally wanted to participate so here’s my late entry for Klaine’s anniversary theme which was Reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Meeting At Grand Central Station

Chapter Title: I'm Never Saying Goodbye to You

Kurt sits in his room, tossing and turning. He gets up and checks the clock. It’s four in the morning. He’s driving himself crazy. He falls back on his bed and tries to shut his eyes and think of sheep but it just wasn’t cutting it for tonight. So Kurt walks out of his room and into the kitchen. He fills his mug with milk and heats it up. He walks to the window and looks out at New York. In about 6 hours, Blaine Anderson will be stepping off a train and arriving in New York City. And Kurt is a mess about it. It’s been a few months since Santana and Rachel found him in his room, with his boyfriend pillow over his shoulder. It was a memorable and embarrassing moment. They had barged into his room without warning and saw him. They demanded what he was doing. And Kurt confessed that when he got lonely, he slept with it and thought about Blaine. It was that confession that made Kurt realized that he still loved Blaine with all his heart and that he was never getting over the curly-haired beautiful boy. And now, a few months later, he still hasn’t told Blaine anything. Blaine still thinks that they are only best friends and now, Blaine’s coming here to New York, to NYADA. And Kurt doesn’t know what to do about it. Kurt sighs and drinks his milk. He should try to get some sleep. So he walks into his room and fitfully falls asleep.

Blaine Anderson steps off the smoking train that has arrived in Grand Central Station. He picks up his bag and looks around. Everything is so big and busy around here, he thinks as he side steps a busy-looking woman on the phone. He sees all the people around him and feels a spark of joy go through him. He’s in the city that holds his true love and the key to unlocking his dreams. He smiles softly and starts walking through the crowd of people outside. He reaches it through the doors and tries to hail a cab but to no luck. He was going to walk a few blocks upwards when he hears someone calling his name.

“Blaine! Blaine!” He turns around and sees no other but Kurt Hummel, running toward him. Kurt runs to him and then stops inches away from him. "Hi, Blaine." Kurt says, breathless.

Blaine is shocked but he soon breaks out into a huge grin and says, "Kurt? What are you doing here?"

Kurt smiles softly and bashfully looks at his feet. "I wanted to see you as soon as you got here." He whispers, still looking at the ground. Blaine grins even harder and pulls Kurt into a hug.

"I'm glad you're here." He whispers against Kurt's ear. Kurt pulls away, tears pooling in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're here too." He whispers before pulling on Blaine's ridiculous bowtie and kissing him heatedly. Blaine pulls away with surprise and confusion all over his face.

"Kurt, are you here because you want to hook up again like at the wedding?"

Kurt shakes his head, rapidly. His heart breaking a little on the inside that that's the first thing Blaine thinks of. Kurt looks up and sees a glimmer of hope in Blaine's eyes but soon it's extinguished.

"Okay." Blaine says, turning around and trying to hail a taxi. Blaine doesn’t understand but he can’t give in to this false hope. It’s hurt him too many times before. Kurt sighs and turns Blaine back around.

"Blaine, I kissed you because I've finally realized that I need you in my life." Blaine's eyes widen and that glimmer of hope is back again.

"Really?" He whispers, afraid that he'll scare Kurt away.

"Yes. It's taken me this long to realize it but I do love you so much. And I want to be with you. Forever. We are endgame." Blaine lets the hope wash over him as he pulls in Kurt for another heated kiss.

"I love you, Kurt. Always have." Blaine says as he pulls away. Kurt is silent for a moment and Blaine looks up. "Too soon?" Blaine asked, worried that he scared Kurt away. Kurt shakes his head and wipes the tears away from his eyes.

"No. Perfect timing." Kurt pulls in Blaine for a tight hug and says, "I love you too, Blaine Devon Anderson. And I made you a promise two years ago that I'm never saying goodbye to you. And I won't." Blaine pulls his arms, tightly around Kurt.

When they pull away, they smile at each other and then slip their hands together. They fit perfectly like two puzzle pieces.

"Now, where are you living?" Kurt asks, as he hails a taxi.

"Cooper gave me some money for my graduation present and we came up here one weekend to choose an apartment. It's not much and I'll have to get a part-time job to pay for rent and all that but I like it. It's...cozy." Kurt smiled softly at Blaine and then pulled him into the taxi that waited right in front of them.

"How about we go there now and celebrate your first day in New York?" Kurt asked, his voice dropping down an octave, his hand on Blaine's thigh. Blaine's eyes darken as he nods. As New York flashes past him, Blaine's happy that he got here.

 

End Notes:

Thanks for reading! :)

 

**Disclaimer:** Glee, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, and all other recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuk, and Fox. Used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made off of this site. All original characters and plots are the property of the individual writers and plagarism of individual works will not be tolerated. Authors and works featured on this site do not represent the views and opinions of the Administrators. **Scarves & Coffee © 2011 **

This story archived at <http://www.scarvesandcoffee.net/viewstory.php?sid=8281>


End file.
